You Can Always Go Back Home
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: An old friend of Patrick's comes to town with secerts and she's about to give birth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I have not written anything in a while because I just had a baby not to long ago and it's been rough adjusting to having her around all the time. She's beautiful though. I actually started this story while I was in my last month of pregnancy. Then as I watched the hostage situation unfold I figured I'd write that into this somehow. So, let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own anyone or thing in or involving General Hospital_**

**You Can Always Go Back Home**

"Hey I'm on my way to where you are. The roads or so icy and it's hard for me to see with all this snow. Just don't leave I will be there as soon as I can." the female said as she carefully drove down the street. She hadn't been in Port Charles in nearly two years. So many friends and no family where here. She had left to build her own life in Manhattan. She was a doctor and very good at what she did. She was a pediatrician and loved her job working with children and helping to save their lives was her passion. She took a deep breath as she made it to the parking lot of Kelly's. This was her spot to live, eat and just breath. Tonight she was here because a friend called her and needed her.

She walked in and saw the friend she was looking for.

"Patrick what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Cassie it's not life threatening just having a little bit of a relationship problem." he said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. Cassie Blakfield was the only woman that had just been his friend.

"I'm glad that's all it is." she said softly as she let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Okay last I spoke to you, you were seeing Robin Scorpio and it was going great. What happened?"

"I got an apartment." he said starting out

"Okay and you're what afraid that she'll want to move in?" she asked curiously

"No, that I want her to be there." he said honestly

"It's okay to feel a little scared when it comes to moving someone in mainly when it's someone you love." she said as she smiled at him. It was nice to see him happy and in love." Just relax first and go with the flow. If you truly want her with you morning and night then go ahead even if it's scaring the hell out of you."

"You always could give me advice and not make me feel like a weak person." he said to her as he grabbed her hand

"It's what friends are for." she told him as she smiled at him" I'm just glad that you've finally settled down."

"So, on a more happier note how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm making it day by day." she said " The morning sickness has subsided thank god. I'm having a little girl and she doing great so far." she felt a soft movement in her stomach. It was a miracle.

"That's great. How far a long are you now?" he asked

"Eight months to be exact." she said with a proud mother to be smile

"You're still determined to do this on your own?" he asked concerned the thought of her not even telling the father was not something he was comfortable with, but it was her choice to make not his.

"Yeah. The father of this beautiful girl made it clear that I was good enough to screw a few times, but that was it for him." she knew she sounded bitter, but she couldn't help it. She had fallen for this guy and he hurt her.

"Well, you should know that he's here in Port Charles." he said softly knowing how hard it would be for her to face the only man she ever loved." Speaking of Port Charles you do know that traveling this late in your pregnancy is not a wise thing to do?"

"That's fine. Life's a circle we were bound to run into each other soon or later." she said hoping she sounded more reassuring than she felt." Yes I know, but you sounded like you really needed a friend and besides I was in Manhattan not half across the world."

"So, how long are you going to stay here or did you just come here because of me?" he asked as they both sat back in their chair.

"This was my home for a long time I think I might stay a little while." she said " Otherwise I did just come here because you called and needed me."

"Well, either way I'm glad you're here." he said. As he gave her a smile

"I'm glad I'm here too. It's doing me some good to be around you." she said as she flashed him a smile of her own.

"Well, I'm glad." he said as he looked into her eyes. They sparkled with motherhood. He always knew she'd make a great mother. He knew the stress of keeping the father in the dark was going to take it's toll on her. He'd be there whenever she needed him. They had worked hard on being just friends mainly because of him and the fact that the guy that broke her heart was his best friend.

They talked a little more before he had to go to the hospital. Cassie went to ask to see if a room was available which it was so she had a place to stay. She was back home. It felt great. Her only concern was facing the one man that had her heart and unfortunately she had a bond with him that she wouldn't want to break no matter how hard it was going to be for her. She had to move on with her life in order to give her daughter the best life possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The cold air blew through long brown hair as green eyes scanned the area of the docks. She knew she shouldn't be here it was the most dangerous spot in town, but it was also where she found her peace of mind. Her hand went to her stomach as she gazed into the cold water. This town held so many memories for her. She took her first breaths of life here. Her first day of school. Her first crush. Her first heart break. The first time she really fell in love was right here on these docks. She remembered him vividly. His beautiful eyes. The way his lips felt against hers. Her body still tingled thinking of how great it was in his arms. The only problem was, there was to many complications. His life style clashed with what she wanted. She had felt love before, but it was never like it was with him. Then she left went to Manhattan to start her career. She was great at her job. Needless to say she fell in love again only this time it was with someone who didn't want to ever love anyone. At first she was okay with it, but then she found out she was pregnant knowing he wasn't going to be apart of her life she broke it off without ever telling him she was pregnant. Patrick was the only one who ever knew the whole story and who the father was. If she could only clear her mind just for a moment and think clearly maybe there was another solution to this. She put her hands on the rail of the docks and leaned against it holding her head down and breathing in deeply. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jumped and nearly fall over.

"Whoa easy." an all to familiar voice said as both his hands came out to steady her.

Green startled eyes met dark concerned eyes. A sigh of relief escaped Cassie's lips. Sonny Corinthos was the last person she thought she'd see today. She hadn't seen him since she left town.

"You scared the hell out of me." she swore at him as she gave him a smile.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back." Sonny said as they moved to a bench and sat down.

"Oh, I missed you to Sonny." she said" How have I been? Oh I've been fine. You know working and getting my heart broken again. Oh, let's not forget this time I'm pregnant." she finished as she looked into his eyes." A friend needed me and truth be told I needed to come back home." a sigh escaped her lips this one was heavy with sorrow.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out." he said as he reached out to take her hand gently. He always liked her. She was smart, brave and didn't back down from anyone. Not even him. She earned his respect a long time ago." I'm glad you're back. So, you came here because a friend needed you, but mostly because you needed to be home again." it wasn't a question it was a statement. He knew how she was when her heart was hurting. He remembered that all to vividly.

"Yeah, it seems like I'm always good to talk to when you're feeling out of control." she said bitterly as she stood up pulling her hands free of his hold. She paced back to the spot she was standing before when he came up.

"You have someone to you know." he said knowing she needed someone to lean now more than she did before.

"I'm fine." she said softly purposely avoiding his eyes. If she looked into his eyes she would brake down. He had this way of making her pent up feelings come to surface. She was just so emotionally drained right now she couldn't take looking at him.

"You always were a bad liar." he said as he moved closer to her. It was the way she stiffened up that told him she was putting up her walls. He had seen it before many times. It was going to take some time, but he knew he'd get through those walls.

"Only you could tell when I was lying." she said then as if just remembering" Well only you and Jason could tell." she turned to him this time giving him a sad half- hearted smile." It was odd that you guys had that ability."

" It's because we could always read you and knew how to." He told her as he searched her face"So, save me the work and trouble tell me what's bothering you." he watched the play of emotion across her face.

"I fell in love with a guy that made it clear he did not want anything more than sex." she said as she thought back on her relationship or lack there of, but she mentally shook her head to get it the unpleasant thought out of her head.

"Let me guess you got pregnant he bailed." Sonny hated guys like that.

"No, actually I never told him about her." she confessed as she shifted her gaze back to the cold, calming, unforgiving water.

"So, you left him before he could leave you." He knew how hard it was for her to be in a relationship and to know that it was just a physical one only she must have put up so many walls, Sonny knew that this time getting past them would be a challenge even for him.

"He wouldn't have stayed." she said softly as she wiped a tear from her cheek" I would not have wanted him to stay with me because I'm pregnant."

"I know, but don't you think you should have given him that choice besides taking it away from him?" he questioned as he put a hand on her back and gently rubbed it.

"If he really loved me then he would not have let me go so easily." she said her heart breaking all over again at the memory. She worked nine long hard months to bury those memories and now just talking to Sonny was bringing them back at full force. The tears she was trying to keep at bay came flooding down her cheeks.

Sonny didn't hesitate to take her in his arms offering her whatever comfort she needed. She was pregnant so, he knew how hormonal she was right now and having to deal with this guy as well. He held her while she just cried. After the tears stopped he still held her until she let go.

"Where are you staying at?" he asked as his hand rested on her hips.

"At the Metro Court for now." she said softly

"Come on we'll go to Kelly's and have a cup of herbal tea or something then I'll take you to the Metro Court." he said as they headed toward Kelly's. He put his hand at the small of her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, tell me about this other girl." Robin said as they sat down on the couch that they brought together for the apartment that Robin hoped would soon be hers. She loved Patrick with all of her heart and things had been hard for them she just hoped that he was really serious with her when he said he loved her. She didn't know if her heart could survive another let down by someone she loved.

"First of all she's not 'the other girl', she's my only girl-friend. " he said as Robin rolled her eyes at him" I'm serious we were never anything more than just friends."

"You expect me to believe that there was actually one girl who did not fall for your charm and end up in your bed?" she questioned still smiling at him. The thought of one woman who couldn't be persuaded by his charm was funny. She had to this woman if indeed she truly was only Patrick's friend it would be worth it to have a laugh at his expense.

"I swear. She's gorgeous don't get me wrong, but at the time I met her she was with my best friend. He wasn't serious about her, but I could see it in her face how she felt about him. She put up with a lot from him and I got my only friend that's a girl. We're really close." he finished as he looked at her.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her." Robin said believing him

"I can't wait for you to meet her." he said as he smiled softly. His two favorite women meeting each other for the first was important to him. The woman he was in love, and the woman he loved.

"Let me guess the guy you're talking about must be Pete." it wasn't question Robin knew how Pete felt about the 'L' word. He was trying so hard to come between her and Patrick now she understood. He was afraid of love because he never truly experienced it.

"Yes, it's Pete." he said feeling confident in her enough to explain things to her." The woman's name is Cassie Blakfield. She and Pete started their thing in college. He told her what he wanted from day one she said she was fine with that. She found out she was pregnant about nine months into their arrangement. She broke things off with him without even telling him she was pregnant." he paused letting her absorb everything before he went on to say" I'm telling you this because I trust you with my life. Pete doesn't know about Cassie being pregnant that's how she wants it for now."

"I've been through this type of thing before with Jason and his brother A.J." she took a deep breath" I'm not going to say anything unless I'm asked. Which I won't be since no one will know I know what you just said to me." she finished

"Deal." he said as he rubbed t he back of her neck his phone rang.

"Perfect timing." Robin said as hers rang as well.

" I'm on my way." Patrick said as he hung up

"I'll be right there." Robin said hanging up her phone and looking at Patrick

"Hospital." they both said

"I'll drive." Patrick said as they headed out the doors.

"You know meeting Cassie will give me more insight on you." She said to him

"Yeah, but she only knows things that happened in college." he said as he looked at her" Don't try to get information out of her. She's pretty good at keeping her mouth shut."

"I'm sure she is." Robin said the wheels around turning in her head.

"I'm serious Robin." Patrick said as he saw those wheels turning. He knew that Robin would ask Cassie all sorts of questions and Cassie he knew would do whatever she could to keep them together.

"So, am I." she said as they left the apartment.

The drive to the hospital was somewhat quite as both were lost in their own thoughts or plots for the other. Robin took a moment to just take in Patrick's profile. He was very handsome on the outside, but she saw more than his outward looks. She saw the man he hid from everyone else. That was the man she was in love with. She couldn't imagine life without him in it. She hoped the same could be said when he thought of her. She laid awake at night just memorizing every aspect of his face so that she'd never forget it. Things may be rough for them right now, but she knew that everything would work itself out. They both were knew at this thing and as long as they worked together they could get through anything.

"What?" Patrick asked as he noticed Robin staring at him.

"Nothing I was just looking at you." she said softly

"You just looked like you were in deep thought." he said as they got out of his car and headed inside the hospital.

Patrick never was the one to fall in love he saw at a young age what love did to people. He swore that would never happen to him. That was until he met Robin. He was so completely in love with her that he couldn't imagine life without her in it. He wanted her with him all the time. She was his life. His everything. He needed her like the very breath he took to live. This scared the hell out of him and yet he stayed. There was no more games to play only reality.

He smiled at her as they both went about their work. She returned his smile. It was nice to share that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Mike how are you doing?" Cassie asked as she walked over to the counter where Mike was at.

"I'm doing good. Business is slow today." he said softly. He had only known her for nearly three weeks and yet he liked her. Not anything romantic, but like a father would a daughter. She was a good person and deserved great things. " How are you liking Port Charles so far?" he handed her cup of herbal tea since she was pregnant and couldn't have caffeine.

"Thanks." she said as she took a drink " I'm good for now, but then again the morning is still young." as she sat down she heard Patrick's voice and turned around with a big smile on her face until she saw who was with him. Their eyes met and locked. She wasn't ready for this just yet, but she had to face it. All her old feelings came rushing back like a tone of bricks. She wanted to run very fast away, but her feet wouldn't, couldn't move. Maybe he didn't see her? She thought foolishly as Patrick walked over to her.

"Cassie hey." Patrick said as he walked over to her. The two exchanged a warm embrace. Patrick could feel the tension it was so thick you could cut it with a dull knife." Before anyone says anything you two need to sit down with each other and talk things out. You both are my best friends and I'm not going to be in the middle of you twos problems. Now I'm going to sit over here while you two sit at a nice table and talk." he sighed and looked at Pete" The key word being talk not yell or anything." He went over to the counter as Pete and Cassie went over to a near by table.

"Well, I guess congratulations or in order." Pete started awkwardly not really knowing what to say to her. Truth be told she was the only woman who ever got under his skin. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Dream of her. Want her. He wasn't sure if it was love, but it was close enough to scare him. When she walked away from him nine months ago it hurt him to the core, but he would never let her know that. Now here she was pregnant by someone else. He had to admit he envied the father of her baby, because he did the one thing that he could never do he got Cassie's love.

"Thanks." she said trying to clear her head. She still had feelings for him. If he asked too many questions he'd the truth about her pregnancy and she could not have that. She had enough to deal with." Look I'm happy for the time we had it's over now and we both live in the same town so I propose when we see each other we're polite and friendly. I bare no ill will toward you."

"I agree." he said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. To know that someone else was sharing her bed with her made him angry. He use to be that guy, but she needed more than just sex. He was a fool for not at least giving it a try." I should be the one angry with you because you left me."

"No, I didn't leave you." She said as she took a breath

"Okay then what do you call it?" he questioned" You came up to me said you were through and walked away." He regretted even saying anything because he knew she'd get mad

"The way I saw it and still see it is I could not have left you when we were never anything more than just sex buddies as you so politely put it." she told him trying to keep her hormones under control."and there is a big difference between sex and love."

"You're right I'm sorry." he said honestly" Truce?" he put out his hand to her

" Truce" she agreed as she put her hand in his. She felt that old spark again, but she didn't withdraw her hand instead she let him close his hand around hers." So, how have you been?" what she really wanted to ask was if he was with anyone? Was he in love? Has there been anyone since her?

"I've been good." He said feeling more at ease" I'm teaching down at PCU. How about you? Still working at being a writer?" he saw her features relax and a real smile came across her face.

"I'm a journalist now." she confirmed" I actually have my first assignment at the local paper." She liked talking with him it was one of the things that was so easy to do. She looked into his eyes and thought back to how many times she would lose herself in them.

"That's great." he said as he saw her eyes shift down to the table. She was afraid to look into his eyes. They lived in the same town so he would look into her eyes sooner or later. He wanted to ask if the father of her baby was still in her life and if she was in love with him? He had so many questions for her, but he didn't ask them. He didn't want to ruin the moment they had. She was more beautiful now than he remembered. It was more than just motherhood. She had grown more comfortable with herself. She wasn't seeking anyone's approval.

"Yeah, it's nice to be home again." she said as she risked a glance up at him again.

"You use to live here before?" he asked surprised. She never said where she was from. Then again he never asked about her life. He just got what he wanted that was it.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up at." she confessed as she saw Jason walk in. Her heart nearly stopped. He was still as drop dead gorgeous as the last time she saw him. Their eyes met for a moment before he turned his attention to a woman who came in by his side. She knew that was his girlfriend. Surprisingly it didn't hurt she was happy that he had found someone to share his life with. She brought her eyes back to Pete. Now if only she could find her happily ever after. She felt a sharp pain. " Owe."

'Are you okay?" Pete asked concerned for her

"Yeah, just a cramp."she said as it eased up

"How far along are you?" he asked

"I'm almost nine months." she said hoping he wasn't doing the math.

"Are you seeing a doctor?" he questioned out of concern. Even pregnant she still looked great. He missed her.

"Yes, I am. I actually have an appointment with Kelly the OBGYN down at general Hospital." she said informatively" Me and Kelly met when she was fresh out of med school so we've known each other for a very long time."

"You sound like you two are close." he said as he looked into her eyes. She was hiding something he knew by the look in her eyes. Whatever it was he wasn't going to pry it out of her. He knew her enough to know that she was a very private person.

"Yes, we are. Sort of like you and Patrick." she said softly as Patrick came over to them.

"So, kiddies you two are playing well I see." Patrick said as he pulled up a chair. He didn't miss them holding hands as them both pulled back their hands as if trying to hide it from him. Nor did he miss the look they shared with each other. He knew the look because he shared it with Robin. They were fighting what they felt for each other.

"We've agreed to disagree and to be polite to each other." Cassie said softly relieved and yet disappointed that Patrick came over to them.

The three sat there and talked about different things for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Mike how are you doing?" Cassie asked as she walked over to the counter where Mike was at.

"I'm doing good. Business is slow today." he said softly. He had only known her for nearly three weeks and yet he liked her. Not anything romantic, but like a father would a daughter. She was a good person and deserved great things. " How are you liking Port Charles so far?" he handed her cup of herbal tea since she was pregnant and couldn't have caffeine.

"Thanks." she said as she took a drink " I'm good for now, but then again the morning is still young." as she sat down she heard Patrick's voice and turned around with a big smile on her face until she saw who was with him. Their eyes met and locked. She wasn't ready for this just yet, but she had to face it. All her old feelings came rushing back like a tone of bricks. She wanted to run very fast away, but her feet wouldn't, couldn't move. Maybe he didn't see her? She thought foolishly as Patrick walked over to her.

"Cassie hey." Patrick said as he walked over to her. The two exchanged a warm embrace. Patrick could feel the tension it was so thick you could cut it with a dull knife." Before anyone says anything you two need to sit down with each other and talk things out. You both are my best friends and I'm not going to be in the middle of you twos problems. Now I'm going to sit over here while you two sit at a nice table and talk." he sighed and looked at Pete" The key word being talk not yell or anything." He went over to the counter as Pete and Cassie went over to a near by table.

"Well, I guess congratulations or in order." Pete started awkwardly not really knowing what to say to her. Truth be told she was the only woman who ever got under his skin. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Dream of her. Want her. He wasn't sure if it was love, but it was close enough to scare him. When she walked away from him nine months ago it hurt him to the core, but he would never let her know that. Now here she was pregnant by someone else. He had to admit he envied the father of her baby, because he did the one thing that he could never do he got Cassie's love.

"Thanks." she said trying to clear her head. She still had feelings for him. If he asked too many questions he'd the truth about her pregnancy and she could not have that. She had enough to deal with." Look I'm happy for the time we had it's over now and we both live in the same town so I propose when we see each other we're polite and friendly. I bare no ill will toward you."

"I agree." he said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. To know that someone else was sharing her bed with her made him angry. He use to be that guy, but she needed more than just sex. He was a fool for not at least giving it a try." I should be the one angry with you because you left me."

"No, I didn't leave you." She said as she took a breath

"Okay then what do you call it?" he questioned" You came up to me said you were through and walked away." He regretted even saying anything because he knew she'd get mad

"The way I saw it and still see it is I could not have left you when we were never anything more than just sex buddies as you so politely put it." she told him trying to keep her hormones under control."and there is a big difference between sex and love."

"You're right I'm sorry." he said honestly" Truce?" he put out his hand to her

" Truce" she agreed as she put her hand in his. She felt that old spark again, but she didn't withdraw her hand instead she let him close his hand around hers." So, how have you been?" what she really wanted to ask was if he was with anyone? Was he in love? Has there been anyone since her?

"I've been good." He said feeling more at ease" I'm teaching down at PCU. How about you? Still working at being a writer?" he saw her features relax and a real smile came across her face.

"I'm a journalist now." she confirmed" I actually have my first assignment at the local paper." She liked talking with him it was one of the things that was so easy to do. She looked into his eyes and thought back to how many times she would lose herself in them.

"That's great." he said as he saw her eyes shift down to the table. She was afraid to look into his eyes. They lived in the same town so he would look into her eyes sooner or later. He wanted to ask if the father of her baby was still in her life and if she was in love with him? He had so many questions for her, but he didn't ask them. He didn't want to ruin the moment they had. She was more beautiful now than he remembered. It was more than just motherhood. She had grown more comfortable with herself. She wasn't seeking anyone's approval.

"Yeah, it's nice to be home again." she said as she risked a glance up at him again.

"You use to live here before?" he asked surprised. She never said where she was from. Then again he never asked about her life. He just got what he wanted that was it.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up at." she confessed as she saw Jason walk in. Her heart nearly stopped. He was still as drop dead gorgeous as the last time she saw him. Their eyes met for a moment before he turned his attention to a woman who came in by his side. She knew that was his girlfriend. Surprisingly it didn't hurt she was happy that he had found someone to share his life with. She brought her eyes back to Pete. Now if only she could find her happily ever after. She felt a sharp pain. " Owe."

'Are you okay?" Pete asked concerned for her

"Yeah, just a cramp."she said as it eased up

"How far along are you?" he asked

"I'm almost nine months." she said hoping he wasn't doing the math.

"Are you seeing a doctor?" he questioned out of concern. Even pregnant she still looked great. He missed her.

"Yes, I am. I actually have an appointment with Kelly the OBGYN down at general Hospital." she said informatively" Me and Kelly met when she was fresh out of med school so we've known each other for a very long time."

"You sound like you two are close." he said as he looked into her eyes. She was hiding something he knew by the look in her eyes. Whatever it was he wasn't going to pry it out of her. He knew her enough to know that she was a very private person.

"Yes, we are. Sort of like you and Patrick." she said softly as Patrick came over to them.

"So, kiddies you two are playing well I see." Patrick said as he pulled up a chair. He didn't miss them holding hands as them both pulled back their hands as if trying to hide it from him. Nor did he miss the look they shared with each other. He knew the look because he shared it with Robin. They were fighting what they felt for each other.

"We've agreed to disagree and to be polite to each other." Cassie said softly relieved and yet disappointed that Patrick came over to them.

The three sat there and talked about different things for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Patrick was outside of the hotel waiting for anything on Robin. He knew she was in very critical condition and she could die. He didn't want to lose her, he loved her to much to even consider the fact that she could already be dead. Pete was by his side being a supportive friend for once. He didn't say anything he waited for Patrick to say something if and when he needed to vent. Patrick knew that he would be by Pete's side if the roles were reversed and Cassie was in there. He thanked god that Cassie was not in that hotel. As far along as she was she'd go into labor from the stress that they all had to be under. Rick got a phone call that caused Patrick to turn his attention to him as he heard something about a new hostage and something about someone giving birth.

_It must be Elizabeth she was in labor before poor girl she'd lose her baby with it being born now and in there. _He thought to his self.

"She gave birth?!" Rick questioned surprised and outraged."You're letting the baby go. What about the mother she needs medical attention as well." a long pause then Rick hung up his phone. He looked at Patrick." A new hostage was found. She was nine months pregnant and just gave birth to a little girl. He's letting the baby go free, but not the mother."

Patrick had a very sinking feeling as Rick explained the situation to him.

"Did he say the hostage's name?" Patrick asked as Pete came up to them

"Yeah, Cassie something." he saw the recognition on Patrick's face" You know her?"

"Yes," both him and Pete answered

"We both do." Patrick said" She gave birth to a little girl."

"They're letting the baby go now they said only one person could come up to the door and take the baby." he told him

"I'll go do it." Patrick said softly as he looked at Pete " She's going to need to get to a hospital."

"I'm not leaving with Cassie in there still." Pete told Patrick as their eyes met

"They're also releasing a female hostage." Rick said softly

"Who?" Patrick asked hoping against hope that it was Robin

"He didn't say a name only that she was an employee at the hotel." he said knowing that Patrick hoped it was Robin.

"Did he say how Cassie was doing?" Pete asked as his heart felt like someone was ripping it out. He loved her. He loved her back when they were together too he was just too stupid to realize it. Now it could be too late. He vowed that if she survived this he would tell her exactly how he felt and no matter who was in her life he'd fight for her. Then he thought about her baby girl. Something accrued to him that never did before. She left him nine month ago. Now that he thought back on it she was glowing even as she told him she didn't want to see him anymore. After breaking up with him she got sick. Then I hit him like a tone of bricks.

_She was pregnant then. The baby girl that she just gave birth to is mine! _He thought_ She wasn't sleeping with anyone else so, she must've found out she was pregnant and that was why she broke up with me. _It had all suddenly became very clear to him.

"No, he didn't say anything about how she was." Rick said as he turned his attention to the mayor who was yelling at him.

"The baby she just gave birth to is mine." Pete stated to Patrick

"What makes you say that?" Patrick asked knowing that he was right.

"I did the math just now and it occurred to me that she was carrying my child when she walked away nine months ago." he said a little angry that she denied him the chance to be there for her and their baby.

"Pete, I knew she was carrying your baby, but she made me swear not to say anything." Patrick said honestly not wanting to keep lying to him.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Pete questioned hoping he had heard wrong.

"She came to me when she found out." Patrick said as he remembered that day vivdly

"_Patrick I'm pregnant." Cassie said to him with tears streaming down her cheeks_

"_It's Pete's" Patrick didn't have to ask he knew. She had been sleeping with Pete since college, but they weren't serious about each other at least Pete wasn't serious about her. _

"_We were always so careful." she said as she leaned on Patrick's shoulder._

"_You have to tell him." he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her_

"_I can't." she said _

"_Why not?" he asked as he forced her to look him in the eye_

"_Because we're not in love he doesn't want kids." she said to him as more fresh tears fell down her cheeks_

"_He has a right to know." Patrick said to her_

Patrick was brought back to reality by the sound of Pete's voice

"You're my best friend and you kept this from me." he said bitterly

"What would you have done if you had known?" Patrick asked

"I don't know." Pete said honestly

"Would you have stayed with her out of some out dated obligation?" Patrick asked

"I don't know" Pete said a little more sterner than he wanted too

"Would you have walked out on her?" Patrick questioned seeing the moment of truth in Pete's eyes

"No, I would've made things work." Pete said truthfully

"You love her." Patrick said as he smiled at Pete.

"No, I don't I" Pete stopped in mid denial he did love her it was time he admitted it out loud." Ok, I do love her, but it does not change the fact that you as my best friend should have told me the truth the moment you found out."

"I know, but as her friend I had an obligation to keep her secret." Patrick said hoping he'd understand" It was not my place to say anything it was her story to tell."

"You know I can't blame her for not telling me." Pete said softly as he watched and waited for them to release his little girl." I treated her like a play thing that I could easily walk away from at any moment."

"You were young." Patrick said feeling his friend's pain.

"I loved her then you know."Pete confessed as he looked bleakly at the hotel. The woman he loved and their baby was in there. He hoped that he was given a second chance to tell her he loved her.

"I knew you did." Patrick said honestly

"I was to foolish to tell her." Pete said feeling like he lost his chance" I thought she'd always be there and then she left. I was so angry at her for leaving me."

"We've all made mistakes with the people we love." Patrick said thinking of Robin.

"When she comes out I'm going to let her know how I feel." Pete vowed" You took a risk with Robin, so I know I can take this risk with Cassie."

"Just make sure you don't kill her with your confession." Patrick made a small attempted at a joke.

" Yeah you're right I should probably wait until she's heavily sedated at the hospital" Pete said as he gave a small smile.

His world was inside that hotel just like Patrick's was and here they stood waiting for a release or word, something, anything. He waited for his little girl to come out. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He was going to make sure she never doubted that her daddy loved her. Here he waited for the moment that would change his world forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cassie was in so much pain she thought she would die from it. Not to mention she was tired of pushing. She didn't know if she it in her to push anymore. Elizabeth held her hand as Emily got in the position to get the baby when it was born. Emily was on the phone now with Patrick who was talking her through delivering her first baby. Another pain hit Cassie hard.

"Okay this is it you need to push as hard as you can." Emily said

"I can't push anymore." Cassie answered in so much pain she couldn't help, but to push

"I can see the head!" Emily said in an excited voice. _Oh my god this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. _She thought in awe as she looked up at Cassie" You can stop now." the bay girl cried as she was pulled from her mother's body.

"Oh my god is that her?!" Cassie was amazed that she gave birth to something that could cry so loud.

"Yes, this is your little girl." Emily said as she cleaned her off and wrapped in a towel. She handed her to Elizabeth who gave her to Cassie.

"Here is your brand new baby girl." Elizabeth said as she smiled brightly. She wondered if she was having a girl. It would be great since she already had a little boy.

"Oh wow she's gorgeous." Cassie said as she held the baby close to her. She felt so weak like she was going to pass right out.

"Now that you're done with all the screaming and crying tell me the cod to the brief case." Craig's crude voice broke the happy moment.

"You have to let me daughter go first." Cassie said. She felt like her forehead was on fire and her world was spinning.

"Not, only that, but I'm letting a hostage go so that they can carry your brat out of here."Craige said as he snatched up a blonde haired woman.

Cassie handed her baby to Emily who handed the child to the woman

"What is her name?" the woman asked softly

"Hope." Cassie said as she struggled to stay awake" Tell her father that I never meant to keep her from him. I just didn't want to compromise his life." with that said Craig dragged the woman to the lobby door where he let her go.

" Now your baby is safely away from here you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you before you ever have the chance to see your little girl grow..." he turned to see that Cassie had passed out. Blood was streaming down both her legs and Emily was frantically trying to keep it from coming out." What's wrong with her now?"

"She's hemorrhaging." Emily said as the blood flowing out of Cassie soaked through the towels

"If she doesn't get to a doctor now she will die and there goes any hope you had of getting into the brief case." Carly said knowing that the longer Cassie stayed in here the more likely she'd die. She was reminded of when she Micheal.

"She just gave birth it can't be that bad." Craig said as he walked over to where Emily and now Elizabeth tried to keep the blood from coming out. It was enough to soak through the towel and now cover the front of their dresses.

"That's the point of giving birth in a hospital!" Emily yelled as she feared for Cassie's life.

"You have to let her go now." Elizabeth said trying to get it through his head

"She told me the code let her go and I'll give it to you." Sonny said taking control of the situation

After a few moment Cassie stopped bleeding. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Well, isn't this nice she's awake." Craig said as he looked over in Jason's direction" Take her some place where we can talk privately."

Jason lifted Cassie up of the floor and carried toward the rooms.

"You can't seriously be thinking she's going to tell you anything." Sam said bitterly. She just witnessed the birth of an innocent baby girl that brought back memories of when she was pregnant and now her mother was fighting for her life with this man holding her way to live out of reach.

"Oh she will." Craig said

"She'll die first and you know it." Sam told him

"If she dies then Mr. Corinthoes will have to give me the code." he said

"If she dies then you'll be faced with murder charges and they won't go easy on a man that let a new mother bleed to death." Nicholas tried to reason with him

"No, I won't because I'll have what I want and be gone." Craig said

"They will hunt you down like the low down snake you are and the people that find you will make sure you never see the light of day." Same said to him

"Sam, Sweet Sam how naive you are." Craig said as he walked over to her and looked into her eyes" Do you think anyone will find me if I don't want them to?"

"Well, look what happened that you didn't plan when you came here." Sam stated

"A minor set back that's all." Craig said to her

Sam didn't say anything more. She sat back down as Craig went over to one of his people and whispered something to them. Everyone was hoping that they'd make it out of this alive. All of them made silent promises and deals with god if he only let them make it out alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Patrick was waiting at the doors of the lobby when they opened. A blonde woman came out with a tiny baby in her arms. He let out the breath he was holding. Cassie's baby was safe and by the sounds of it's cries it was healthy. The woman handed him the baby as they walked down.

"She said her name's Hope." the woman said to Patrick" She also said she never meant to keep her from you, but she didn't want to compromise your life with a baby."

"Oh, she must meant for you to say that to him." Patrick said as he pointed to Pete who stood next to him holding Hope who's cries stopped the minute she was in her daddy's arms

"She not yours?" the woman asked softly

"No, she's not." Patrick said regrettably

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed since you were waiting right there." the woman's cheeks were turning red as she turned and left.

"That poor girl." Patrick said as he looked over at Pete" You go with her to the hospital and I'll let you know about Cassie as soon as I get word on her."

"Are you sure?" Pete questioned as he held Hope closer to him.

"Absolutely" he said

"She is beautiful." Pete said as he gazed into his daughter's eyes

"Yes, she is." Patrick said as he looked at the tiny girl in Pete's arms" It's a good thing she took after her mother."

"Yeah it is." Pete said as he smiled softly at Patrick's light attempt at a joke.

"She's going to need a series of test done to make sure she's going to be okay and all." Patrick said

"Things she should've had done the moment she was born." Pete stated firmly as he looked at the hotel." Cassie needs a doctor too."

"Yes, she does, but unfortunately she can not get to a doctor." Patrick said as he thought of Robin who was in there fighting for her life. _Both the women I love are in there fighting for their lives and they don't even know each other. _He thought

"I'd like to get my hands on the people in there." Pete said in anger as Hope cried feeling his tenseness

"Baby's can pick up on your emotions." Patrick said to him

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I almost lost you and your mommy." he said to her as he cuddled her to his cheek.

Hope stopped crying as she felt the warmth of her daddy's cheek against her cold skin.

"The ambulance needs to hurry up and get here before she gets sick from being in this cold." Patrick said as he handed Pete more covers for Hope.

"I'm not even sure if I'm wrapping her up right." Pete said to Patrick

"As long as you have it around her tight enough to keep her from kicking out of it." a nurse said as she took the baby and wrapped her up like a little taco" Babies need to feel like they're still in the womb so wrapping her like this will allow her to be secure."

"Thanks." Pete said as he took Hope back and held her closer to him to keep her warm." Wow I never thought I would be a dad."

"I know I never thought I'd live to see this day." Patrick said to him

"Even though I didn't plan for any of this I am truly happy." he said

"Yeah kids have a way of doing that to people." Patrick said as he looked at Hope_ She's prefect. All ten fingers and toes. A cute little noes. _He thought as he gazed

"You know some day you'll have a baby like this just not as beautiful because no one could recreate this beauty." Pete said as his face beamed with new fatherhood.

"No, I don't think so." Patrick said with a touch of regrettabilaty

"Well, neither did I, but look at me now." he said proudly holding Hope

"It suites you very well, but you know I'm with Robin." Patrick said

"Oh, that's right, well you can always adopt." he said as he looked at Patrick

"Maybe someday just right now all I want is for Robin to come out of this alive." he said as he starred at the hotel" My whole world's in there."

"I know the feeling man." Pete said as he too starred at the hotel" Both of our worlds are in there fighting for their lives trying to get out."

"For once we're on the same page." Patrick agreed

Neither one said anything more both of them concetrated on the women they loved. Each one making deals with god for their loved ones freedom. Pete was holding his daughter thinking about how much she looked like her mother. After everything Cassie went through for Hope there was no way she would die without seeing her daughter. He kept that in mind as he waited for an ambulance to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jason by passed all the doors as he made his way to the rear exit door. He knew there was no way Cassie could make it all the way to where the police stood, but she had to try in order for him to be able to help her out of here. He put her down on the ground and knelt in front of her. Her eyes opened as he looked into them. He could see her pain as well as her fear in their depths. He put his hand under her chin as he pulled his mask up enough for her to see that it was him and not one of Craig's men. He saw the relief in her eyes as she recognized him. She sat up right as her hand reached out to touch his face making sure it really was him.

"How did you get in here?" she asked softly as a tear slid down her cheek" Never mind it doesn't matter. You're here now we have to get everyone out of here." she tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't croperate with what her brain was telling them to do so all she could do was fall into Jason's waiting arms.

"Easy you just gave birth and you've lost a lot of blood." Jason said to her as he sat her back down" I'm getting you out of here so you can get the help you need."

"No, Jason" she told him as firmly as she could" I'm not leaving while everyone else is still in there."

"You're not in any shape to help anyone." he tried reasoning with her

"Jason people that you care about are still in there." she argued weakly" People I care about are in there."

"Yes, and they will understand that you had to get out while I could get you out." he told her

"I can't leave you here to save them by yourself." she said stubbornly

"You're not." he said to her" I have someone else here with me his name is Spenelli."

"Jason," she stopped not knowing what else to say

"I don't have much time before Craig comes looking for you." he said not wanting to argue with her

"I forgot how persuasive you could be." she told him as he helped her to her feet and held her there

"Yeah, and I forgot how stubborn you could be." he told her as he opened the door for her

"For what it's worth you were the only relationship I had that I could be myself in." she confessed softly" I'm sorry we didn't work things out, but I'm happy that you found someone who could love you in a way that I never could."

"We both made mistakes, but we're better now." he said as he looked at her." Can you walk to where the police are?"

"I think so if not I'll crawl." she told him

"Okay I'll waite until I think you're far enough away." he told her as he helped her out the door

"Thank you Jason." she said" Becarful."

"You too." he said to her as she walked along the wall side.

He saw her fall and wanted to go to her, but he couldn't. He just stood there and waited for her to get back up on her feet. She looked back at him and flashed him her 'I'm okay don't worry about me' smile as she held onto the wall and followed it again. He turned to see if Craig was coming, but he didn't hear anything nor did he see anything.

Cassie could fell the coldness of the wall against her hot skin. She had to make it to where help was if only for her daughter. She had went through hell to have her little daughter and now all she wanted to do was hold her. She was so close to freedom she could feel it, but something inside her wouldn't let her go any farther. She could not in good conscious leave while everyone else was still in there. She turned around to go back inside. She took a few steps toward the door when she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled with them, but she was too weak to get a lose.

"It's okay you're safe now." a man was saying to her as he turned her around to see his face

"You don't understand I have to go back in there those people need to be rescued." Cassie said weakly as she felt herself fall, but the man holding her had her in his arms.

"I need a medic over here now!" he yelled

"No, I'm fine." Cassie argued

"Let me examine her I know her." Patrick said as he looked at Cassie" It's okay Lucky."

"Where's Hope?" she asked Patrick as he lifted her in his arms.

"She's with Pete they're going to the hospital, but if we hurry I can stop the ambulance." he said to her knowing she needed to be with her baby.

"There's a woman inside the lobby that's been shot badly and a man has been shot in the arm I think. God Patrick there's so many people in there that will die if they don't get out." she said as she buried her face inside his jacket.

"I know and the woman you saw that was shot that's Robin the woman I was telling you about." he said to her as they saw the ambulance." Hey wait!"

"We, can't have anyone else get on." the medic said to him

"She's the mother of that little baby in there she has to be with her." he said

"Okay." the medic said as he brought the bed out and let Cassie get on. They wrapped the baby in a blanket as they placed her in her mother's arms. Pete was already inside.

"Wow she's beautiful." Cassie said softly as Pete held her hand.

"Just like her mother." he said to her. He couldn't say anything more because he was so grateful that his little girl and the woman he loved was alive. There was nothing more to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Pete didn't know how long he sat next to Cassie's beside with their daughter right next to them. After all that had happened he was not going to let them out of his site ever again. He had came so close to losing them both. It had only been a few days since the hostage situation and yet it felt like it had just happened. Now here he sat in her hospital room. She had lost a lot of blood and had a slight infection. She was lucky that she made it out a live. When he opened his eyes he saw her holding their daughter. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was smiling down at the little angel they had.

"As soon as we get out of here mommy's going to get a nice place for us and you're going to have a big beautiful nursery filled with all sorts of things that will make you happy." he heard her promise their little girl.

"Maybe if it's okay with mommy daddy could help with that nursery." Pete suggested softly as he leaned in to them both and touched his daughter's head. She lay sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Sure if you want too" Cassie said as she looked at Pete. _God I'm glad he's okay. I only wonder if he's here out of obligation or what. _She thought as she watched his facial expressions as he looked at their daughter.

"Of course I do." he had never felt more love than he did at this very moment. He didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted to have this one moment with his family._ It's weird to say my family._ He thought as he leaned onto Cassie's bed. _This is exactly what I want and where I want to be. _

"You know just because she's your daughter it does not mean that you have to stay with us." Cassie said as she handed their daughter to a nurse who came in to take her to get checked over.

"Is that why you think I stood outside of the hotel scared out of my mind?" he questioned once the nurse had taken Hope out of the room

"No, it's not, I know you don't want to be tied down." she said to him trying to let him have an easy way out.

"Yeah, that was true at one point in my life, but everything's changed for me." he said to her as he looked into her eyes. There was so much pain in their depths.

"Was this before or after Patrick told you I was pregnant with your child?" she asked as it hit her how he knew. _Patrick how could you betray my confidence? _She wondered

"It was before, but Patrick didn't have to tell me I can count you know." he said as he looked into her eyes" It all makes sense now."

"So, he didn't tell you, you just figured it out all on your own and decided that you wanted to stick around." she said to him not really believing that he wanted this.

"Yes, weather you chose to believe me or not." he told her honestly" When I saw you at Kelly's and found out you were pregnant." he paused" I thought it was another man's I was pissed that another man could give you what I never could." He closed his eyes" I loved you back then when we were together it was why I kept coming back to you. No other girl felt right you did" He paused again" Being with you was like coming home over and over."

"Why did you not tell me this before?" she asked curiously

"Because I didn't want to admit it even to myself." he said honestly" I told myself every time I was with you that it was because the sex between us was great. Not because it felt like home."

She didn't say anything she just sat there and listened to him.

"I didn't want to love you or anyone else. I always thought of it as a foolish emotion that we didn't need." he confessed to her" Then you came to me and said you were leaving." he paused as he thought back on that memory" You walked away with all of my heart."

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done." she said softly" I want to believe everything you're saying, but I can't." she paused this time" How do I know it's because of what you feel for me not what happened that's making you feel things for me that's allowing you to be so opened?"

" You'll just have to trust me." he said as he looked deep into her eyes hoping beyond hope that she would believe him

" I want you to be apart of Hope's life." she said softly as she held his eyes with hers" When I was in the hotel I vowed that should I make it out alive I was going to tell you exactly how I felt and that you were the father of Hope." She paused as memories of that night came back to her." After I gave birth I was so weak I barely remember what happened." she let out a breath she wasn't even aware of holding.

"You're safe now you don't have to think about what happened." He said feeling angry at the people that held them hostage. He hated that he saw fear in her eyes. There wasn't anything she could do to make that fear go away.

"My father knew Craig." she confessed" Craig was the ring leader. He was trying to make me tell him the combination to the brief case that he was after I didn't know it, but I didn't tell him because I bargained with him to let my little girl go free and he did. Then he kept making these crude suggestions about what I could do to save everyone's lives." she paused as she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath" There was a woman they called her Sam. She kept trying to help me, but Sonny kept telling her to be quite. There was a man there I think he said his name was Nick or something like that." she was trying to remember the events that happened" A pregnant nurse name Elizabeth and Emily helped deliver our baby are they okay?"

"Yes, they are. Elizabeth was kept in the hospital for observation." he said as he held her hand

"Robin was shot how is she?" she asked

"She's fine Patrick has been with her since they brought her in." He told her

"Jason." she said as she remember that he saved her life" How is he? He saved my life by getting me out."

"Um, last I heard he was okay." he told her " Sam got out too, so did Sonny, Nicholas and Carly."

"I'm glad everyone got out okay." she said relieved that no one died. Craig was a very cold person she knew that better than anyone.

"I'm just glad that you and our baby are okay." he told her as he snuggled up to her.

She lay there in the arms that she had always belonged. Whatever doubts she had she'd deal with later for right now sleeping in Pete's arms was exactly where she needed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You know you're not staying at the Metro Court anymore." Patrick said to Cassie as he wheeled her out of the hospital.

It had been a little over a week since the hostage crisis and now she alone with Hope was being released.

"I told Pete that I'm not moving in with him." she said as she stood up.

"Yes, he told me you said that so, I offered another suggestion." he said to her

"Oh, no," she started, but stopped when she saw her little girl all snuggled in the car seat.

"Look you need space for her and you both." he said as he placed Hope securely in the car." I got enough space for us all and it would do me some good to have you both around." he turned to Cassie

"Only until I find a place of mine own." she said as she got in the car.

"Deal." he said as he went around to his side of the car.

"If at any time you and Robin want a night alone let me know." she said to him

"And I'll be happy to keep an eye on Hope whenever you and Pete need some alone time." he didn't have to look at her to know that she was glaring at him.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him know the truth." she said softly

"I know you're not." he told her as he glanced over in her direction.

"You truly are a great guy Patrick and I sure hope Robin knows how lucky she truly is to have you." Cassie said to him as she looked at him.

"Thank you and I'll be sure to let Pete know that he is very lucky to have you in his life." he told her as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment" You know he's not a bad guy either if you just give him a chance."

"I know." she said as they got out of the car and Patrick got Hope out" He was all I could think of during the hostage crisis and of course Hope."

"When you're ready to give it another go he'll be there." he told her as they walked into his place.

"Oh my god." she said as she saw the way it was fixed up. A space for her and Hope." You really thought this through."

"Yes, I did with a lot of help from Robin." he said" There's also an extra room that I put a bed for you and a crib for her in. It's got everything you'll need."

"Aww Patrick this is really so sweet." she said as she gave him a hug" Thank you so much."

"Don't you know by now that I'd do anything for you." he told her as he still held her close to him

She didn't say anything she just let the tears that threaten to fall go ahead and fall.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked as he felt her cry.

"I think it's just hormones." she said as she pulled back from him and smiled

"You just had a baby and went through hell of course you're going to cry." he told her as they sat down." How about you sit here and I go put Hope down for a nape and then we'll just hang out."

"Thanks that sounds great." she said as she sat down on the sofa and relaxed.

Memories of the Hostage crisis kept trying to come into her mind, but she kept shoving them down. Now her feelings for Pete were different they weren't going anywhere and this was not good.

"Now she's down." Patrick said as he came back into the room.

A knock on the door stopped him from sitting down with her. He opened the door.

"Hey," Pete said as he walked in and saw Cassie sitting on the sofa." We need to talk."

"Um, no we don't." she said as she stood up" I said all I needed to say in the hospital."

"But I didn't." he insisted

"There's nothing to say." she said feeling frustrated

"Oh, yes there is." he told as he walked over to her

"You know the baby's asleep and she really doesn't need stress right now." Patrick said trying to keep the peace.

"See you should listen to Patrick." Cassie said trying to keep Pete at bay. _He looks so good and even better now,_ she thought to her self as he stopped right in front of her.

"You're right there is nothing to say." he told her as he grabbed her and kissed her square on the lips.

Patrick shut the door not wanting the neighbors to see anything. He couldn't believe that Pete just up and kissed Cassie.

Cassie was in shock. It had been so long since she felt his lips on hers that she forgot for a second everything that had happened to bring them to this point. She felt his arms go around her as her own arms went around his neck. God it had been too long since they had this. The sound of a slamming down and clearing throat brought reality back to Cassie. She shoved Pete away from her and starred at him. Her lips ached to be kissed by his again and she felt the pull that grabbed her in the beginning. She couldn't do that to her self or Hope. They both deserved better. Mainly her little girl. She deserved more than just a part time father. She deserved happiness and if Cassie let Pete back in her life how long before some other woman caught his eye. How could she trust him to stay with her because he loved her and not because she had his little girl? Cassie regained control of her breathing and stood her ground as her eyes met Pete's. Patrick felt the tension before any words were exchanged. He wondered if he should take the baby out of this. Hell he didn't even want to be here, but someone had to be clear headed and he knew that neither of them were going to be. Cassie took the initiative and left the room before anyone could say anything. Getting away from Pete was the only solution. She left the two men alone without so much as a word to either of them. Patrick didn't know what to say and from the look on his face neither did Pete.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Cassie walked into the PCPD to give a follow up on her statement. She walked over to Lucky's desk.

"Sorry to call you away from your daughter" He said to her as he looked at her." I know how hard it must be." He thought back to Elizabeth being pregnant with his baby. He also thought back to how close she came to losing their child. It must have been awful for Cassie to have to give birth in that situation.

"I don't remember much." she told him as she sat next to him

"That's okay just tell me what you do remember and why Craig let your daughter go right after she was born, but not you." he told her

" Well, I was staying at the Metro Court and I thought I would to go to the charity event. The elevators wouldn't work so I took the stairs." she closed her eyes as she started to remember events." When I opened the door to the Lobby that's when Craig grabbed me." a tear slid down her cheek as she began to remember in vivid detail the events that followed." My father knew Craig he was sure I knew the combination to the brief case." she paused to take a breath" I didn't, but I played it out long enough to get my daughter to safety. Then when she was out he told Jason to put me in a room. Jason picked me up in his arms and carried to the exit door in the very back of the hotel where he waited until I was safely away from danger."

"Jason saved your life." Lucky said as he thought back to how they found Elizabeth and Jason inside of an elevator.

"Yes, he did. I got to be with my daughter because of him." she said honestly

"You're also a reporter?" he asked changing the subject

"Yes, I am." she asked curiously

"You do know that you can not tell anyone anything else you might remember without first telling us?" Lucky reminded her softly

"Yes, I do." she said

"Here's my card if you should remember anything else." he said giving her a card

" Thank you I will. Is there anything else or can I get back to my daughter?" she questioned

"No, you're free to go." Lucky said as she stood up.

"Tell, me something." she said as she paused

"If I can." Lucky said to her

"Is Craig still alive or did he die?" she asked hoping he was dead because she knew there was not a prison in this world that could hold him.

"We don't know." he told her

"When you do know will you let me know?" she questioned

"I'll try." he said to her as she left.

He didn't tell her that Craig was still alive. He wondered if Jason had gotten to him already. He would look the other way if Jason were to kill Craig.

Cassie was going back to Patrick's, but decided to stop by this house she saw that was prefect for her and Hope. It had a nice front yard and the back yard was huge with a big tree to make a tree house when Hope was older. She walked through the house it was very nice inside. She turned to leave, but ran into Pete.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Um, I'm buying this house." he told her" Why are you here?"

"I saw it on my way back to Patrick's and thought I"d check it out." she said disappointed that he was buying her prefect house.

"I figured we'd need space for Hope and this house was prefect." he told her as he looked into her face

"Pete, we aren't going to get back together." she told him" It's great that you want a place for Hope, but don't think I'm going to be apart of the package."

"I'm not, I'm getting this house for Hope." he told her as he eyed suspiciously

"That's great. She'll love it here when she's older." she said feeling the intensity of his gaze.

"Yeah the backyard is the prefect size for a dog." he told her as he walked out to the backyard.

She followed him as he talked about the dog Hope would have. She finally saw him for the man he'd become in these last few weeks. He was really serious about being a father to Hope, but was he serious about being with her? She wanted to let him back in her life, but she was afraid to go through that with him again.

"You shouldn't plan to much ahead for her because she will probably have her own ideas of what she wants." Cassie said as she walked out in the back yard where he was standing.

"She will change her mind a lot." he said as he looked into her eyes

"I should probably be getting back to her." she said as she felt the urge to leave.

"Yeah, and I need to fill out some paper work." Pete said wanting to kiss her again, but not wanting to rush things.

"You know I was looking at the tree out back and thought when she's older that would be prefect to build a tree house." she told him as she turned toward him with the front door at her back

"Yeah, it would be." he said as he leaned into her

Cassie just knew that he was going to kiss her and she wanted him to, but instead he stopped and opened the door for her. They went their own ways with their own thoughts. Things were going to change it was just a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Patrick woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was a baby's cry he could tell that and it was coming from the living room. He looked over at the clock it was after three so it had to be Hope. He got out of bed just as the crying stopped. He went into the living room and saw Cassie sitting up with Hope feeding her and softly talking to her. He smiled at the sight. Pete was very lucky to have her in his life. He walked over to the sofa where Cassie sat. She looked up at him as he sat down.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay I'm use to it by now." he told her as he gently touched Hope's little head.

"It want be for long." she told him softly

"You found a place?" he questioned softly not wanting to disturb her eating session

"Well, the first place I found was prefect for us, but Pete had the same idea and had brought it before I could." she told him" So, I found another place its not as prefect, but it has space enough for both of us and it is gorgeous."

"Well, it's nice to hear that Pete's settling down." He said happy to hear that Pete is finally settling his self down. Maybe now he'll back off of him and Robin."When do you move into your new place?"

"Well, I talk to the lady and she said that someone else wanted to look it. I think I'm going to get it though" she told him happily

"That's great" Patrick said with a hint of sadness. He was going to miss their midnight feeding times and four a.m time together.

"You sound sad." she said to him as she burped Hope and fed her the rest of the formula.

"I'm going to miss the time we sit and feed your daughter." he said honestly

"Well, you have us until we can move into our new place." she told him as she stood up to take Hope to their room

"I'll help you move into your new place." he told her as he followed her into the room

"That would be great." she said as she laid Hope down and then waited to make sure she was a sleep before they both walked out of the room" You'll be more than welcomed to come over anytime."

"And if you two ever want to come over here you're welcomed to." he told her as he hugged her tightly to him

Cassie returned his embrace. It felt so nice to be held.

"You know I came so close to losing everyone I ever cared about." he told her honestly as he held her to him" Both you and Robin were in there. Robin was shot and on the brink of death then you had to deliver your baby in there. Pete was frantic with worry about you and Hope. It was the most difficult thing I had ever went through."

"I didn't even know Robin." she said " Speaking of Robin, when do I get to met her?"

"As soon as you're up to going over to her uncle's house where she's staying." he told her as he finally let go of her.

"Well, if she's up to it I'd like to meet her tomorrow if that's okay." she suggested

"Yeah, I'll let her know." he told her

"I can't wait to finally meet the woman that got your heart all to her self." she told him as she smiled brightly

"Well, that's funny cause she can't wait to meet the woman that was immune to my charms." he said as he turned to go back to his room

"I can't wait to tell her all about how you were and how you are now." she said as she beamed with humor

"Yeah, and she can't wait to ask you a million questions about me." he said with a sigh

"Is there anything you don't want me to tell her?" she asked curiously

"Um, nothing that I can think of right off the top of my head." he said to her

"Okay then, good night" she said as he went into his room and she went to hers.

Cassie went back to her room where her daughter was sound asleep. She smiled softly at her sleeping daughter. _God she is so beautiful. _She sighed happily as she sat down on her bed. Sleep found her sometime later, but not for long because Hope was up wanting to be fed, changed and loved on. She ended up putting Hope in bed with her for a while. It was nice to hold her and cuddle up to her. _This must be one of the many joys of being a new mom. _She thought to herself as watched her daughter sleep soundly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey, this is Cassie Blakfield I was an employee there, but had to go on maternity leave." she was telling the person on the other end of the phone as she fed Hope who was protesting very loudly that her mom was not giving her ,her full attention." Yes, ma'am I was in the hotel crisis." she moved Hope to her other arm as she tried talking to the woman." No, ma'am the police have advised me not to say anything on the situation because it is an ongoing investigation." She listen to the other woman as she placed the bottle in the baby's mouth again." Yes, I am aware that you guy are going to want the full detailed story."She paused" Okay I'll contact you later this week, and I wanted to inform you that I'll be working from home." she said as she hung up the phone." Well, sweet pea, mommy's going back to work." she looked into her daughter's eyes" Thank god that you're okay and too young to ever remember what happened during your birth. I promise you this one thing I'll never allow that man to ever come near you again." Hope just smiled as she continued to drink. Cassie smiled back at her as she felt her heart swell with the love she carried for Hope. She also still carried love for Pete she was just to stubborn and hard headed to admit it to him. She was still at Patrick's because the house she found someone else wanted it before she could even put a down payment on it. She sat down on the sofa as she finished feeding Hope and burped her a knock on the door caused her to disturb her daughter's sleep to get up to answer the door. The door opened and she was face to face with Pete.

"Hey look I'm not here to fight with you or to try to make you be with me. " he stated before she could say anything" I'm here to see my daughter." he said as he took Hope from Cassie.

Cassie smiled as she watched him sit down with Hope. She shut the door as she walked over to them. This was a Kodak moment.

"You don't have to defend yourself every time you see me." she said softly" I know I've been hard on you about if you were sincere in your feelings for me. I'm sorry about that." He looked up at her and smiled a heart melting smile

"Don't be, with our history it's expected." he said relieved that for once they weren't arguing. The look on his daughter's face was enchanting. He never thought he'd be the type of person that a little girl like her would be depending on. Then again he was never going to settle down. That was until the night of the Hostage crisis. That night changed everything for him. He nearly lost the two most important women in his life.

"I was thinking that if you're really serious about your feelings for me." she started, but stopped not sure on how to say what she really needed from him.

"I am serious about how I feel about you." he told her honestly as he held their daughter in one arm and reached for her hand with his free hand." I've always had feelings for you I just refused to acknowledge them because I didn't want to love you or anyone. I'd been in love once before you and it didn't go very well. Since then I refused to allow love in my heart." He paused briefly happy that she was allowing him to express his feelings. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. "That was until you came to me and said you were leaving because I could not give you what you needed." He looked down at Hope who was now fast asleep" Then when everything went down at the hotel I thought I was going to lose both of you. It was then that I told someone other than my self how much you meant to me."

"Let me guess it was Patrick." it wasn't a question, but a statement of truth." He was the first person I told about having feelings for you and then when I thought I was going to die in that hotel I told some woman with blonde hair to tell you that I never stopped loving you." She stopped as she looked at their beautiful little girl. She was their little miracle." When Jason made sure I could get out I only thought of getting to you and Hope." She took in air "When I knew I was going to make it I got scared recanted what I said and the deals I made with god." She looked down at their joined hands as she waited for what he was going to say next.

"That's funny because I made deals with god as well." he told her as he too looked down at their joined hands." I swore that if you made it out alive I wouldn't give up on how I felt about you, but then you started to push me away and we were arguing every time we saw each other so I decided to back off." he dared to look into her eyes that were now lifted to his." I told myself that if we were truly meant to be then it would happen when it was time."

She smiled at him as she leaned a little closer to him. She inhaled his scent. She truly had missed him and even now she wanted nothing more than to have him hold her in his arms. She wanted to lose her self in him once again.

"It's time." she told him softly as their eyes locked

"Are you sure?" he asked her not knowing if she had been aware of what she had said

"Yes, I am." she told him making it clear that she knew what she was saying.

"Things are going to be different now." he told her as his heart nearly skipped a beat

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said with a smile

"Good." he said as he kissed her softly

She returned his kiss.

"So, we are officially starting over." she said to him

"Well, not starting over just starting new." he told her

"That sounds better." she told him

Finally their little family was going to be together. Everything just felt so right it was like nothing could touch them as long as they were together. Every piece just seemed to fall in place now.

"Don't get to comfortable it could all come unraveled." a man said as he watched Cassie and Pete with their new bundle of joy from outside the window.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Finally I get to meet this woman that stole your heart." Cassie said as she waited anxiously in Kelly's with Patrick waiting for Robin to come." I am so excited!"

"I can tell." Patrick said as he noticed how bright her smile was" You either found someone else to make you happy or you and Pete made up."

"Is it that obvious?" she questioned like she was sixteen and talking to girl friend about finally getting her crush.

"Well, you're all aglow and beaming with happiness." he told her as he smiled at her" I'm happy that Pete finally has a woman that will put up with him. Now maybe he can stop trying to get me to go back to my old ways."

"Well, he won't have anytime to make you go back to your old ways now since he's a daddy and working things out with me." she informed him as she looked down at Hope. She looked up and saw Patrick's face light up and he stood up. She turned around to see a woman with dark hair and the same bright smile as Patrick's.

"You must be Robin." Cassie said as she smiled at the two of them

"Hey." Patrick said to the woman as he kissed Robin

"Hey." Robin repeated back to him." Yes, I am, you must be Cassie."

"The one and only." Cassie said as the two sat down at their table.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." Robin said as she held Patrick's hand.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the woman that was strong enough to settle this guy down." Cassie said as she smiled brightly at Patrick as Hope began to cry and she picked her up putting her on her shoulders while she patted her back." I could tell you a few woman who wanted to settle him down and failed. They'd want to know your secret."

"Well, it wasn't easy." Robin said as she smiled. She liked Cassie. She was easy to talk to and funny.

"I know the feeling." Cassie said as Pete walked in. He touched her shoulder and whispered a soft 'Hey' as he placed a kiss on Hope's cheek and then went over to the counter where a young woman sat waiting for him.

"Don't tell me you know Pete too." Robin said surprised

"Yes, I do, he's the father of my little girl." Cassie said as she eyed Pete and this other girl suspiciously.

"Wait a second you're the woman that was giving birth in the hotel." Robin said vaguely remembering her pleas for her daughter." This must be your daughter."

"Yes, Craig wouldn't let me go because he thought I knew the combination to the brief case." Cassie in haled" I let him think that until my daughter was safely out of the hotel. I was so weak afterwards that I kept fading in and out. The last thing I remembered clearly was Jason saving my life by helping me get out of the hotel." her eyes met Robin's finally after she told herself that the girl at the counter was not a threat to her relationship with Pete.

"Yeah I heard he had some how blended in with the people that were holding us hostage." Robin said as she held on to Patrick's hand a little tighter. She still didn't like talking about the Hostage crisis or the fact that she felt guilty for Alan dying. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, he did." Cassie said noticing the sadness in the depths of her eyes. She knew that feeling she didn't like to even think about what had happened in the hotel. Truth was she remembered every detail vividly although she told everyone that she didn't remember much. She remembered Craig's voice the words he said and how he would touch her face. Yeah she remembered it all." It's because of him that I'm alive now."

"I definitely see him in a different light than before." Patrick said not wanting to talk about the night he almost lost the woman he loved and his best friend who was pregnant.

"Jason is a different kind of person then what everyone thinks." Cassie said as her mind went back to when she saw Jason in the hotel. Even with the mask on she knew him because of his eyes. She could always lose her self in them.

"Yes, he is, but he's not what I want to talk about now." Patrick said changing the subject" So, I was thinking that if you're up to it the five of us could get together and have a night out or in. No talking about the hostage crisis or anyone else."

"Five of us?" Robin questioned

"Yeah, Me and you" Patrick started

"And me, Hope, and Pete makes five." Cassie finished with a smile as she looked at Hope who now was happy and sound a sleep in her mother's arms.

"You and Pete are together?" Robin questioned shocked that Pete would settle down with anyone as much grief as he gave Patrick about her.

"Yeah, it's a surprise to me as well." Cassie said as she looked over at Pete who was sitting close to the young girl at the end of the counter.

"You know if you want to know what him and Goregie are talking about why don't you go ask him." Patrick said as Cassie's eyes snapped to him

"Goregie's here?" Robin questioned as she turned to see Goregie sitting with Pete" Oh, you don't have to worry about her she's in love with Dillion Quatermaine."

"I wasn't worried." Cassie said softly

"With your's and Pete's history I wouldn't blame for being a little worried, but you have to trust him if you guys are going to have a healthy, happy relationship." Patrick said to her softly

"It's funny that you're giving me relationship advice when I use to give you advice on relationships." Cassie said to him.

"Well, it's because I learned from you." Patrick said softly

"I never thought I'd see this side of you." Robin said to him as she looked from him to Cassie.

"Hell, I never thought I'd see this side of him." Cassie said with a smile" You're good for him." she placed Hope back in her stroller.

"Thanks." Robin said proudly


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

After having lunch with Robin and Patrick Cassie decided to go to the docks. She needed to clear her mind little. Seeing Pete with another woman even if she was not a threat unnerved her a little more than she wanted to admit.It wasn't good to have Hope out in this cold, but it wouldn't be for long. She had Hope in her arms with the stroller behind her as she starred off into the waters below. She remember one other time that she had to come here to clear her head. It was the first fight her and Jason had she came here to clear her head enough to make a good judgment decision. It was always her problems with men that brought her here.

"You know this was mommy's favorite place to come when she had to clear her head." she told Hope as she sat down on a bench." It always helped."

She didn't have to hear his foot steps to know who had come up. He didn't say a word to her as he sat next to her. She felt his eyes scan her profile. He was trying to see if she was pissed or not. She laughed a little which got his attention.

"It's okay to ask me if I'm okay." she told him as she placed Hope back in the stroller and put more blankets on her.

"I was waiting for you to say something first." Jason said to her. As he looked at Hope who was looking up at him with such loving and trusting eyes. The last time he'd seen Cassie was when he helped her out of the hotel. She had just given birth and was very weak. He heard that she was okay. Although he never went to see her at the hospital he knew what happened with her. Now looking at her daughter he wondered how it would be to look into his own child's face.

"We've known each other for a long time." she said to him" Long enough for you to speak to me first. By the way this little girl here is my daughter Hope"

" She took Hope out of the stroller and held as she looked at her" Hope this is mommy's dearest friend Jason. He saved our lives."

"She's beautiful." He told her as he looked at her daughter. She placed Hope back in her stroller and he noticed her mood" So, obviously you're having a bad day."Hope's hand came into contact with his finger.

"No, actually I'm not." she told him" I finally have everything I could possibly want. I have a new baby girl, her father is a part of our lives and a great job that is allowing me to work from home. Which by the way I now have a home of my own now, but no I'm not having a bad day."

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked curiously as he let Hope play with his finger

"Because I briefly allowed myself to look back on the past." she looked up at him and right into his eyes" Our past and for a moment I allowed myself to feel what I still feel for you now."

"What we had didn't work for us." Jason said as he looked into her eyes" It's why we're not together now."

"I know and I don't want to try again." she said as she looked down at Hope who still had a grip on Jason's finger "I just allowed myself to feel for once and I realized that what we had was nice for a time, but what I have now is my life. I'm happy for once."

"I'm happy that you have found your happiness." he said to her not knowing exactly what he should say. He still had feelings for her as well, but like her he had moved on.

"You know I owe all of my happiness to you." she said softly as she gazed into her daughter's eyes.

"No, you don't." he told her honestly speaking because truthfully she didn't owe him anything. He owed her a lot though even though she did not know it. Watching her give birth set something in motion inside of him. Something that wanted him to see his child be born. Now as her daughter held his finger he wanted that even more.

"You saved my life in the hotel by getting me out safely." she said as she held back the tears that wanted to overflow down her cheeks." You risked your life for me when your father, sister , the woman you love, and your friends were still in there. You saved my life and because of that I am now allowed to make a life with my little girl and her daddy for that I will always be grateful to you." she reached over to touch his hand.

"I did what I had to do to get you back to your daughter." he said as he remembered her giving birth. He was amazed by the birth and wondered what he'd feel when, or if his children were born. Of course at the time he didn't know that Elizabeth was carrying his child. He didn't like the fact that she wanted to Lucky to believe that the baby she was carrying was his. Then there was the fact that Sam could not have a child of her own.

"Thank you." she said " You're going to make a great father someday."

"Um, I have something to tell you." he said as he closed his hand over hers as he took a deep breath no one knew this not even Carly, but for some reason he felt compelled to tell Cassie.

"What is it?" she asked curiously and a little worried.

"I'm going to have a child." he said to her as he saw her eyes light up

"I am so happy for you and Sam." she said with a bright smile excited that he was finally going to be a father. It didn't even bother her that it wasn't her. She was truly happy with Pete.

"Thanks, but Sam's not the mother." He said to her with a touch of regret as he pulled his finger from Hope's tiny grip.

"Okay, but I thought you two were together." she said confused as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"We are, but there was a time where we weren't and I turned to another woman for one night." he said softly" It's a very long and complicated story." his eyes met hers searching for answers that he him self didn't even know.

"Okay I understand complicated more than you know. " She thought about telling him the story behind Hope and Pete not knowing, but for now she'd listen to him." So, this woman got pregnant does Sam know?" she asked curious

"No, she knows that I slept with someone else while we were apart." he told her. Why he was confessing this to her he didn't know, but it felt nice to share this with someone other than his self." The other woman is planning on letting the guy she's with believe it's his baby."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked knowing Jason was hurting, but he would let it go if this other woman asked him too.

"No, but I'm not sure I have a right to say anything." he said softly

"Jason this is your baby too, you have every right to say a lot of things about what happens with it." she told him

"She's doing what she thinks is best for it." he said as he saw tears fall down Cassie's cheeks" What's wrong?"

"I, when I was pregnant I didn't tell Pete until the night I gave birth he figured it out for his self that he was the daddy." she told him as she swiped at a tear." I thought I was doing what was right for my baby, but I was wrong just like this other woman is wrong to let another guy believe that he fathered your baby."

"You and Pete are okay with each other now?" he asked her wondering how they could go from not being together to be a family. He also thought about him and Elizabeth. Could he allow another man to raise his child even if she thought it was best for them all?

"We've decided to start new. We're back together and very much in love, but we have not said the words to each other out loud." she told him softly" You do what you think is right not what everyone else thinks is right. You have to take in to consideration everyone that is involved and how it would effect them, but ultimately you only have to consider the baby and you." she paused" Can you live with another man raising your baby?"

"I thought I could." he said wondering now if he really could.

"You have as much a right to decide what happens in this baby's life as the mother does." she told him truthfully

"It was nice talking to you it helps to share this with someone else." he said as he hugged her

"I know how that feels I had Patrick there for me and if I didn't I don't know what I would've done." she said

"It's good that you have someone." he said to her

"You do too Jason and I'm not just talking about Sonny or Carly I'm talking about me." she told him" I'm here for you when ever you need me, but right now I need to get back to my daughter."

"Do, you need a ride?" he asked

"Um, yeah, I'd like that and it'll give you more time to get to know Hope." she said softly

"Thanks for listening to me." he told her

"Anytime you need an ear or two I'm here." she told him hearing him talk about the baby he was having and what he was going through helped her in a lot of ways.

Being with her brought back some old feelings, but it also resolved some old feelings. He came to a realization that he needed to come to a lot sooner. It was because of Cassie that he came to this choice that he had to make. They had come a long way since they broke up. They were at a good place he only hoped that Sonny and Carly could find this place. He sighed and Cassie reached out to touch his hand as a sign of comfort. She didn't ask what was on his mind she just allowed him to accept her comforting gesture.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

" So, are you sure everything's in place?" one man said to another as they stood on the docks. They had waited in the shadows until Jason and Cassie left the docks.

"Yes, sir she won't even know what happened."the other man said as his partner handed him a brown envelope.

"She better not. This is a down payment if you get it done the rest will be waiting for you in your account." he said

"Look she was with Jason Morgan are you sure him nor Corinthose will get involved?" The man questioned concerned

"No I am not sure, but so what if they you will take care of them." Craig said

"Alright I'll call you once it's done." he said as he turned and walked away.

"Cassie dear we'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than you thought." Craig said as he turned to walk away from the docks Just as Robin and Patrick came up.

"So, where's Cassie at today?" Robin asked quitely as they stopped to sit on a bench The cold air blew across her face. It had been almost three weeks after the hostiage crisis and still she couldn't get it out of her head. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was really scared.

"She, and Pete have their own place now so, more than likely she's with him." he told her as he kissed her." God, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." she said as she returned his kiss" I can't wait until we're back home and everything can start to get back to normal." truth was she was afraid to leave her Uncle Mac's place. It was safe and secure. To move back in with Patrick would mean to leave it's security for his unsecure place.

"You're getting better everyday it won't be long." he said as she snuggled closer to him

"I like Cassie she's actually a very smart girl." Robin said as she put her head on his shoulder

"Oh yeah" Patrick was curious as to why she was talking about Cassie all of a sudden

"Yeah, she didn't fall for your charms." she said as she smiled smugly

"But she did fall for Pete's." he reminded her as she picked up her head

"You should give him as much trouble as he gave us." she told him as her face lite up

"That wouldn't be fair." Patrick told her he loved to see her face light up. There was a time where thought he'd never see her again and that scared the hell out of him. He never wanted to be without her again.

"Oh, and you think him taking you to Vagus was fair to us?" she questioned as she looked into his eyes.

"No, it wasn't, but we don't need to sink down to his level." Patrick said not wanting to give Pete grief about Cassie after everything they'd been through to get to where they were now.

"You're right we don't need to sink down to his leve." she softly agreed

"Come on let's get you home where it's warm." he said as they stood and left.

**A/N:** _I know this chapter was short, but it was one of those fillers_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cassie walked into the house and saw Pete sitting on the sofa asleep. She smiled as she put the stroller by the door and took Hope out. Hope was sound asleep in her mother's arms, but woke up the minute she felt movement. She didn't cry at first, but after a few seconds she did. This woke Pete up as he sat up he looked toward Cassie who now trying to calm Hope down. He went over to her and took Hope from her arms.

"Sorry," Cassie said as she walked into the kitchen to get Hope a bottle ready.

"It's okay I was waiting for you." he said as Hope's cries stopped." Hey you just wanted your daddy that's all."

"Yeah you say that now, but give her a few minutes without getting her bottle." she said as she handed him Hope's bottle.

They walked back into the living room and sat down as Pete fed and burped Hope, but handed her to her mom when she needed to be changed. Cassie laughed at him as she took Hope into the nursery to be changed. When she came back out she held a sleeping Hope in her arms. Pete placed a kiss on her forehead as Cassie took her back into the nursery.

"Wow she's out like a light." Cassie said softly as she went over to the sofa where Pete sat.

"You look tired." he said to her as he rubbed her feet for her

"You try taking care of a baby and getting things with your work straightened out." she said as he leaned over her" Then tell me how tired you are." he kissed her as she finished her rant.

"Then how about you try shutting your mouth and kissing me back." he suggested as he kissed her deeper

He stood up from the couch then leaned down to lifte her up as he carried her to their room.

Some hours later Cassie woke up to Hope crying she moved to get up, but Pete's hand came out to stop her.

"It's Hope I have to go to her." Cassie explained softly

"No, I'll go to her she's my daughter too." he said to her as he got up out of bed.

"Are you sure she can be a handful?" she questioned as he got up

"Yes, now you go back to sleep." he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out.

Cassie smiled softly as she laid back down. If you would've told her nine months ago that her and Pete would be shareing parental duties let alone be in love with each other she would've laughed in your face. Hell she never thought they'd see each other again. Coming backto Port Charles brought back old feelings as well as resolved things. She realized one thing more than others and that was that she had never really been deeply in love with anyone expect for Pete. It wasn't easy to get to where they were now, but it was worth it. She had a beautiful daughter and a wonderful man. She wouldn't change a second of their lives for anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cassie was walking into the Metro Court trying to fight back the memories of what had happened in the lobby. She swalloed hard as she walked up Jax. He smiled at her she returned it and turned to sit down on the sofa. She remembered all the events of the night of the hostage crisis. She sincerly hoped Craig had died during the explosion because if he were to come near her or Hope again she would kill him If was still alive Jason would find him no doubt. A hand touched her shoulder which nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. She turned to see Jax standing behind the sofa.

"Sorry." he said as they sat down together.

"It's okay." Cassie said softly as she took a deep breath

"I told you on the phone that I wasn't anywhere near the hostage crisis so, I couldn't tell you anything that happened." he said to her

"I know Mr. Jacks I was in the lobby during the time of the crisis." she said as she brought her eyes up to meet his." My name is Cassie Blakfield. My dad and yours knew each other very well I just wanted to come down here to tell you how very sorry I am and to ask about you mom."

"You're the woman that gave birth here." he stated" My mom is fine how is your baby?"

"She's great." she said softly as she smiled bright at him" You know as terrified as I was having her was the best moment in my life."

"I'm just sorry that you went through all that." he said

"I understand that Carly was someone you cared about she was also in the lobby. " she said to him" she tried to help me, but Craig wouldn't let her."

"Yes, well at least it's all over." he said to her

"Yeah it is." she said" So, do you see you mom often?"

"Um, I may not see her, but we talk often." he told her curious as to why she was asking questions about his mom.

"Well, my dad gave this to me" she reached into her purse and took out what looked like a necklace" He said this belonged to your mother. Something about winning a bet."

"Aw, yes, I remember this necklace it was my mom's favorite and Jerry lost it to your dad." he said as he took the necklace" I'll be sure to get this back to my mom. I'm sure she'll be happy to have it back."

"Tell her not to let Jerry know she's has it back." Cassie told him as they both stood up

"I will." he said " Thank you."

"No problem." she said as she left

The cold air hit her face as she walked toward her car. She was digging for her keys when someone grabbed her from behind. She fought with them and dropped her purse in the process. As she kicked and tried to brake free her shoes fell off. The next thing she knew was a sharp prick on the side of her neck then nothing but blackness. She was put in the backseat of her car as a man got intoo the driver seat. He pulled out of the Metro Court parking lot and called someone.

"I've got her. Yeah I'm bringing her in now." the man said as he hung up

He looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Cassie was still knocked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Cassie woke up to the sound of a man talking. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. The first thing she realized was that she was in a bed. She wasn't tied down or nothing. She sat up and felt dizzy. She fought it as she tried to stand. She thanked god that Pete took Hope to show her off. At least she wasn't here. She didn't know how long she had been at where ever it was she was at, but she knew she had to get out. As she stood up she felt her self fall forward, but something reached out for her.

"Easy you're safe here." a man's voice said to her as he steadied her" You have to give the drug time to wear off."

"Who are you and why am I here?" she asked as she sat down

"I'm the man that saved you from getting kidnapped by a Mr. Craig." he told her

"That Son of a bitch is still alive?" she questioned

"Yes, he is and he highered me to kidnapp you and bring you to him, but instead we're bringing him to us." he said as he looked at her" You just had a baby not to longer I was told."

"You're useing me as a pawn in this game that you're playing with Craig." she told him

"No, but he doesn't have to know that. Believe me you're going to be at home with your daughter and you husband in no time." he told her

"Not before I see Craig in jail or dead so, I know he will never hurt me or my daughter ever again." she told him as she looked right into his eyes." Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No," he said to her as he got up" Craig" Now I have someone coming to get you don't argue just know this Craig will get exactly what he deserves."

Before Cassie could say anything she saw Jason come in. He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I am. I want to ask what's going on, but I trust you Jason." she said to him

"Then trust me to get you home to your daughter." he told her as he reached for her hand.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Craig." the other man said to him

"Make sure he never comes back to Port Charles." Jason told him as he led Cassie out the door

Once they were on the docks Cassie turned to Jason.

"How did you know?" she asked

"That guy in there works for Sonny he came to us the minute Craig told him to kidnapp you. " Jason told her

"Well, once again you saved my life." she said to him" Are you going to kill Craig?"

"Does it matter?" he asked her

"No just as long as he can't come near my daughter." she said as she turned and walked away.

When she walked into her home she saw Patrick, Robin, Pete and her daughter. She looked at Pete.

"We're having a night out just the five of us?" he said to her

"Oh, I almost forgot." she said as she smiled

"So, we were talking about dinner and a movie what do you think?" Patrick asked her

"Well, dinner sounds great, but a movie would have to be rented cause a little baby in a theater will not work." shee told him

"That will work." Patrick said

She didn't have to tell then what had happened. They only needed to know that she was here with her daughter. The man she loved and her best friend plus the only girl friend she had. Her life was content for now. Whatever Jason decided to do with Craig would be on his head and the less she knew the better she'd sleep at night. She picked up Hope who was laying her swing and snuggled her up to her cheek. She didn't want to thik about what may happen she just wanted to enjoy this moment here.


End file.
